Acquiescence
by alherrin
Summary: She trusts him. She loves him. So she lets him... Written in a haze of cigarettes and scotch. Posted for kluve. Enjoy ;-)


_Disclaimer: I don't own K-Mart, or Carlos. So don't sue me!_

* * *

She doesn't know why she'd decided to sleep in the Army truck tonight. She could've picked the ambulance with Betty, or the tanker with Chase, or even the news van with Mikey. Instead she finds herself curled up in the front of the deuce with Carlos.

She is here because Claire and Alice needed to _talk_. She's not ignorant; she knows what that means. She had hoped that eventually Claire would see her in that way, but when the mysterious, older woman had come into their lives, K-Mart had seen the looks that the redhead had shot in her direction.

So she faded into the background, like she did best, and here she lies next to Carlos. She can feel his chest pressed against her back, because there was only one seat and it isn't really big enough for two people, but he hadn't turned her away. Carlos never turned her away. She loves Carlos, not in the same breathless way she loves Claire, but she loves him nonetheless.

So when she wakes with his arm wrapped around her waist and his fingers gently trailing along the skin of her stomach, under her shirt, she holds her breath and doesn't move.

She doesn't know what to do; she is so confused.

_Is Carlos asleep too?_

But no, Carlos isn't asleep. The fact is made very clear when his hand inches up her stomach to her chest, fingers toying deftly with her nipple.

_Should this be happening?_

_Should I stop him?_

_Should I do something?_

_Roll over and pretend I'm just waking up?_

_Should I just lie here and let him touch me?_

_It's only my chest…_

She reasons. So she lies there wondering what she should do, as Carlos tries to work up the courage to trail his hand down her incredibly soft stomach and inch his way under the waistband of her pants.

And K-Mart just lets him because he's her hero...

So she just bites her lip and closes her eyes as his fingers slowly caress her, and it feels...so wrong, but so good at the same time, because she didn't know that her body was capable of this, but Carlos seems to...

His fingers nimbly circle around a part of her that sets her blood on fire, and as her body shudders, she knows that he knows she's awake, but neither of them will ever speak of this...

Neither of them will speak of it, because what could they say?

_I'm sorry._

_Sorry for what? I let you…_

She pushes her hips forward, only slightly, just enough to let him know that she's there. She's coherent.

His hand freezes, cupping her gently. Neither of them moves.

_Has something changed?_

_Has she suddenly become less appealing now that she's acquiesced?_

But after only a short pause, she can feel his fingers wiggling against her, feel the heel of his hand push more firmly against that spot that makes her body sing.

His breath is hot against her ear.

She doesn't want him to speak to her. She doesn't want him to acknowledge the fact that she's awake, because that makes it real.

He seems to understand, because he gently takes her earlobe into his mouth, sucking softly, as his hand moves against her again.

She can feel his calloused fingers moving slickly against her…

_Is this her body?_

_Her body making her secret desires known?_

_Desires she never knew she harbored until this moment._

…as one finger slid slowly inside of her, stretching her in a way that she had never felt, filling her and sparking this uncontrollable urge to rock against his hand.

But she doesn't, because then he would know. Then the ghost of her apprehension would disappear giving him control of her.

So she lies there, utterly still as his finger slides in and out of her, and his tongue toys with the shell of her ear, hot breath, spilling inside.

The stubble on his face scrapes against her jaw, and it's real. It's Carlos.

His hot lips are leaving open-mouthed kisses along her throat, and she knows she shouldn't, but she lets her head fall back.

It's an invitation.

For more.

For him to continue this thing, this sweet torture.

Her eyes never open; she never allows him to see her cognizance. She never allows him to see her consent.

_And is it consent?_

_Does she want this?_

_Where will they be in the morning?_

In the harsh daylight when Carlos is Carlos again and she's the seventeen-year-old girl tagging along behind him and getting in his way.

_When did this all become so complicated?_

She can feel his free hand unbuttoning her shirt, and she lets him. She doesn't shudder. She bites back the "no" that sits, poised on the end of her tongue.

But her mind is screaming.

_Wait!_

_Don't expose me!_

_Don't make this real…_

And even as she feels him add another finger, painfully working it in, when she's sure it won't go, he's pushing open her shirt and the cold air is assaulting her.

Then he's pulling her toward him, rolling her gently onto her back, still playing the game, still pretending that he doesn't know she's awake, and it makes her love him even more.

She can feel the hot tears behind her eyes.

_But...why?_

_Why tears when her body feels nothing but pleasure?_

Carlos is pressing burning kisses against her chest now, lips searing the skin, branding her..._his_.

She's his...

Then he's taking her nipple into his warm mouth and rolling it between his teeth.

She bites back the moan threatening to tear from her chest.

He sucks her gently, as his fingers pull out of her and circle wetly around that spot...that spot that makes the world go fuzzy.

Then they're pushing back in, so much easier than before, and she can feel it...whatever _it_ may be.

A hot, churning feeling deep inside of her.

Pressure building up in her stomach.

A tightening of muscles, a pause in breathing, a dull vibration deep inside.

Then everything overflows in a maelstrom of heat and wet and colors dancing behind her eyelids.

She can't control the quivering of her stomach, the shiver that runs down her spine as she finds her release silently.

And then she's empty; his fingers are gone, his lips no longer suckling her.

Once again the cold air assaults her nipple, and she shivers again as he lays his head on her chest, listening to her pounding heart.

He pulls his hand from her pants and slowly buttons her shirt, then he's pulling her against him, until her back is molded to his strong chest once again.

He never says a word, just softly brushes his fingers through her hair, slowly lulling her back into the sleep she was never meant to wake from...

* * *

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed kluve ;-)_


End file.
